ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur, George, and Buster: The Three Musketeers
|director = Greg Bailey|location = United States Canada|rating = G}}Arthur, George, and Buster: The Three Musketeers is an upcoming Arthur film based on the story "The Three Musketeers." Plot The story begins in Mr. Ratburn's class as Arthur Read and The Brain finishing their storybook project. Mr. Ratburn choose them to tell their story to the whole class. Having confidence, The Brain picks up his and Arthur's storybook project and starts reading. Arthur Read, George Lundgren, Buster Baxter, and Arthur dog, Pal are street urchins, who, while are being robbed by hooded bandits (played by Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher) are saved by the Royal Musketeers, Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan. Arthur is gifted one of their hats, inspiring them to follow their example and become musketeers; however, in the present day, Arthur, George, and Buster are lowly janitors for the musketeers' headquarters. Unfortunately, they are very clumsy and constantly cause messes. After an incident disturbs the captain of the musketeers, portrayed by Binky Barnes, he tells the trio that they cannot become musketeers because George is a "coward", Buster a "dummy" and Arthur "just too small" (and even humiliates Arthur further by folding his hat into a ball, which returns to normal shortly after), leaving the three downhearted. Meanwhile, Sue Ellen Armstrong, princess of France, and her lady-in-waiting, Muffy Crosswire, are in a palace discussing Sue Ellen's obsession with finding her "one true love". Muffy says that she must marry someone who is of royal blood, and Minnie insists that she cannot marry someone she does not love. Muffy says she will know "the one" when he makes her laugh. Sue Ellen then takes a walk in the palace garden and barely survives an attempt on her life as Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher attempt to drop a safe on her. Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher run to tell their boss, revealed to be Captain Binky, that they were not successful in dropping the safe on Sue Ellen. In response, Binky clobbers them for misunderstanding his orders, saying he wanted her "kept 'safe'" until he can take over the kingdom. Binky is summoned by princess Sue Ellen, who demands he produce musketeer bodyguards. Realizing that skilled musketeers will jeopardize his plan to overthrow the princess, Binky quickly goes to the janitor room, and tells Arthur, George, and Buster that they passed his test and have what it takes to become musketeers, knowing that will be easy to get rid of. After meeting each other, Sue Ellen falls in love with Arthur. While Sue Ellen and Muffy, protected by Arthur, George, and Buster, go on a journey, they are ambushed by Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher. George hides and is eventually thrown off the carriage, and Buster is easily defeated, leaving Arthur to fight the intruders. Arthur is also defeated, leaving the three heroes stranded. Arthur encourages his friends not to lose hope and they rush to rescue Sue Ellen and Muffy. Arthur, George, and Buster manage to save Sue Ellen and Muffy in a tower where the Beagles are keeping them (thanks to Buster using the same method that he used when trying to open the tower door). Afterwards, Arthur manages to make Sue Ellen laugh and the two people fall in love and spend time alone with each other. Binky is furious that Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher failed in their task and realizes that the three protagonists are more of a threat than he originally anticipated. He then plans to get rid of them one by one. While on night duty, Buster is lured away from the palace by Fern Walters (using a shadow puppet of Arthur) and subdued. Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher attack George, scaring him into hiding, before Binky traps him and puts George to the guillotine. George escapes his execution at the last second, causing Binky to lose his peg leg as he foolishly dove under the guillotine's blade to prevent his escape. George returns to the castle and tells the whole story to Arthur (who doesn't understand him at first) before running off in fear, leaving Arthur by himself. Arthur is then captured by Binky, who chains him up in a dungeon in Mont Saint-Michel that will flood when the tide comes in. Buster is meanwhile chained by Fernand is about to be thrown off a bridge over a river to drown, but Buster falls in love with Fern and wins her heart with his "numbskull charm". As Fern reveals Binky's true intentions, the bridge crumbles and Buster and Fern fall to the river below. George, who is rowing across the river to escape France, breaks their fall. Buster fails to convince George to help him save Arthur, but thanks to an insulting song from his puppet, the duo save Arthur in time and after reconciling with each other, they set off to rescue Muffy and Princess Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen and Muffy are captured in a theater and locked in a chest by the Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher who then impersonate them, announcing to the public that control is now being handed over to "King Binky the Magnificent". Arthur, George, and Buster arrive and battle Binky Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher onstage, finally defeating them and saving Muffy and the Princess (although what happens to Binky Rattles, Slink, and Fletcher are finally arrested). Arthur and Sue Ellen finally declare their love for one another, as do the others. At the end, Princess Sue Ellen dubs Arthur, George, and Buster royal musketeers. Cast *Jacob Ursomarzo as Arthur Read *Eleanor Noble as George Lundgren *Daniel Brochu as Buster Baxter *Jessica Kardos as Sue Ellen Armstrong *Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky *Bruce Dinsmore as Binky Barnes *Holly G. Frankel as Fern Walters *Michael Yarmush as Slink *Scott Beaudin as Rattles *Maggie Castle as Fletcher *Arthur Holden as Mr. Ratburn *Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire Production Home media Category:Arthur Category:PBS Kids